Expect the Unexpected
by Winter Wonderlands
Summary: It's Sakuras senior year at Konoha Boarding School. This year has friends, fights, love, trouble, annoying roomates, unexpected friendships and everything inbetween. Will Sakura and her friends this year? SasuSaku NaruIno NejiTen ShikaTema KibaHina HIATUS


**Hey guys! This is my first story, I'm trying, really I am.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be a battle for sakura between Itachi and Sasuke.**

**Story Written by me, and then Edited/Beta-ed by Koo2koo1ka2choo, Queen of all things Orange and Nail polish.**

"So, I hope you all enjoy another year at our school. And to all the freshmen…"

****

18 year old Sakura Haruno was practically dead in her seat, her eyes half lidded and her mind teetering on the brink of sleep while her headmaster, Tsunade, did a speech like she did every year. Sakura's emerald green eyes glanced around her row, there were a few freshman listening and watching intently, a few sophomore girls whispering to each other, a few junior girls texting and giggling when they got a new text, and lastly, a few Seniors sleeping, some with drool escaping their mouth.

_"I'm finally a senior!"_ Sakura mentally cheered. _"Hopefully my last year of being asked if my pink hair is dyed! Why does no one believe it's natural?" _

_"Though it's not as bad as my forehead. God, people still call me Billboard brow and Ino still calls me Forehead girl, why did she have to come up with that nickname?"_ Sakura thought to herself sighing inaudibly.

After a droning speech Sakura almost ran out of the auditorium with her best friend, Ino Yamanaka at her side.

"I'm just saying Ino, why out of everyone in Konoha-Boarding School, why would they put me with Karin?" Sakura vented to Ino, who just snickered in response.

"Well forehead, at least they stuck Hinata with you also. You could have Karin and Ami." Ino replied with a grin flipping a strand of her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, her sky blue eyes glinted in amusement.

"That's true." Sakura mused. "But still Karin? I'll be surprised if we manage not to kill each other." Sakura said bumping her in the arm.

Ino was sent into full out laughter by Sakuras reply, Ino patted her shoulder, and Sakura just shook her head, sighing.

"We should catch up with Hinata and the others." Sakura said before Ino could start talking about anything else.

"Hm. I guess so." Ino said sighing.

Sakura sighed and stared at the looming doors of the dorm building, Ino tapped her foot impatiently.

"Forehead just be glad you at least have Hinata." Ino said.

"I know Ino. I just don't want to be with that bitchy Karin, god knows she still complains about my friendship with her precious Sasuke." I mumbled and crossed my arms. Ino tossed me a quick glare, then we both walked inside the dorm hall.

"She's just jealous that we are best friends with Sasuke, not to mention Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru who are all pretty popular." Ino laughed. "She's too skanky for them to even consider being her friend."

Sakura laughed. "So true, Ino, so true."

Sakura pulled out my piece of paper that had her Schedule, phone numbers, dorm hall and dorm room number.

"okay this year I'm in 221...What's yours again Ino?" Sakura said glancing over her shoulder to get a better look at her best friend's dorm number.

"234" Ino mumbled. "I'm stuck with that Temari, who does she think she is trying to take Shikamaru! Also TenTen." Ino explained, grimacing at the thought of Temari.

Sakura laughed at Ino's little tirade "It's not as bad as you think Ino. Temari is just ugh, but TenTen is so awesome! She's like our sister that we never had, well so is Hinata." Sakura smiled at her friend, as they walked down the never ending hall way.

"What am i not good enough to be your sister that you never had?" Ino said feigning hurt.

"Ew, of course not. Who'd want to be sisters with a piggy like you?" Sakura said smirking at Ino's look of fake shock.

Sakura stopped at her dorm, and got out the key.

"Come on then forehead, we still have to go to my dorm remember? For someone so smart, you are really stupid." Ino grumbled.

Sakura playfully swatted her on the arm, and took out her dorm key. Not knowing what was going to be beyond the door.

Sakura unlocked the door, and opened it up slowly, poking her head inside. On the ground was a litter of clothes, a few unopened snacks, and Karin, sitting on her bed, combing her dark pink fingernails through her hair, and giggling over something she was texting to a friend. At the sudden intrusion Karin's head shot up and eyed Sakura viciously sending her a quick glare and general look of disgust.

Hinata, was sitting on her bed, organizing her books for school, and brilliantly ignoring Karin.

Sakura walked into the room, smiling at Hinata. "Hey." Sakura said

Hinata glanced up and smiled at Sakura and waved.

Sakura returned the glare to Karin, and turned her attention back to Hinata.

"Hinata, Me, Ino, TenTen, and some of the guys are going to go to the Coffee shop they have here on campus. Wanna go with us?" Sakura said, moving toward Hinata's bed, with the intention of getting the smaller girl off the bed and out of the room as quick as possible.

"I-Is Naruto gonna b-be there?" Hinata stuttered, turning a few shades of red.

Sakura laughed and dragged Hinata out of the dorm, leaving Karin behind.

As they stepped out of the dorm, Sakura immediately turned toward Ino's dorm.

"PIG! OPEN UP!" She yelled banging on the door.

"Sakura, c-calm down." Hinata said looking around to see if Sakura had caught the attention of anyone in the general area. Thankfully, she hadn't

Instead of Ino, Tenten opened up the door, interrupting the banging.

"Hey Sakura. Ino isn't here, She just went out to get the guys. But, I'm ready to go." TenTen smiled, stepping out of the dorm, shutting the door behind her waving her orange nails in the general direction of where Ino had walked off to.

"Ok, Ill text Ino." Sakura said, whipping out her full keyboard emerald green phone...also known as her baby, along with her matching green ipod.

* * *

**To: Ino**  
**From: Sakura**

**Hey Ino. Where are you? Me, Hinata, and Ten are ready! **

* * *

**To: Sakura**  
**From: Ino**

**Rounding up the boys. Meet me at the coffee shop in like 2 minutes. Sasuke wont get up, Naruto is trying. Hey, Sai is coming also.**

* * *

**To: Ino**  
**From: Sakura**

**Fine. don't be late girl. :D**

* * *

Sakura closed her phone, and walked down the hall with TenTen and Hinata, and exited the dorm. As they walked to the coffee shop, they spotted Ino and the boys walking in their direction.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto smiled, walking up to her.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura smiled back. She glanced at Sasuke, who clearly looked like he was forced to come.

"So" Sakura clapped her hands together. "To the coffee shop!"

Yea! Lets go!" Ino cheered happily.

They set off towards the Coffee Shop, the boys followed behind a little less enthusiastically.

Sakura smiled to herself, she could tell it was going to be a good year.

But she didn't have any clue on how eventful it would be.


End file.
